


Connections

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Empathy, Gen, Light Angst, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Just how many different universes will Michael Burnham get to learn about?
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> I tagged it with Star Wars: Rebels to indicate this was post Order 66, but you don’t have to know anything about Ahsoka’s appearances in the show to read this.

“It’s not a new concept.” The idea that everything was bound together, connected, appeared in many cultures—that held true, if this visitor was to be believed regarding her origins, across universes. 

Across from Michael, Ahsoka Tano hummed. “I’m glad we have that much in common.” She seemed rational, despite how her explanation for her arrival did not fit with anything Michael could understand. Ms. Tano herself seemed to see it in the context of a religion with which Michael was unfamiliar. If she could find the common ground between their ways of looking at it, the answer to this particular “why” might bring knowledge to them both. The mystery could prove fascinating to explore. 

“I apologize for the initial wariness.” 

That drew out a smile, and the warmth it brought to the room was pleasant. “I did just pop into your ship. And you did just see the end of a war.” Her tone suggested a deeper understanding of her last words that went beyond the intellectual. Michael was sorry for it, on Ms. Tano’s behalf. Some things you didn’t want to have as common ground.

She offered a smile of her own. “Helping is what we do. We’ll do our best to get you home. In the meantime, if there is anything you would like to know about this universe, ask.” 

The words had scarcely left her mouth before they earned a question. 

“So, what kinds of food do you have?” It was said lightly, but sincerely. Wherever she had come from, her diet was limited. That could fit with her having experienced war.

She should have a better time here than Michael’s own trip to a different universe had provided her. Michael began to explain the replicator, and hoped there would be brighter futures for them both.


End file.
